10
by Lirius
Summary: [Traduction] Draco passe une mauvaise journée, mais Harry est là pour l'améliorer. [Slash HPDM] PostPoudlard. Oneshot.


**Titre :** 10  
**Auteur :** Aoife Malfoy  
**Traductrice :** Lirius  
**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui appartient à **Aoife Malfoy**. Quant à moi, je ne fais que traduire :)  
**Rating :** Je me suis permise de le baisser à T (l'auteur avait mis M, mais étant donné qu'il n'y a ni violence ni sexe...)  
**Genre :** Humour - Romance  
**Avertissements :** UA, pas de spoilers HBP. Post-Poudlard. **Slash** HarryDraco : donc ne lisez si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé ;)

**Résumé :** Draco passe une mauvaise journée, mais Harry est là pour l'améliorer.

oooooooooooo

Draco Malfoy soupira profondément tandis qu'il Transplanait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry Potter. Il venait probablement de passer la pire journée de sa vie. Pour commencer, il s'était réveillé en retard parce qu'il avait oublié de lancer ce foutu sort de réveil la nuit dernière, il avait donc manqué non seulement leur partie de jambes en l'air matinale mais également son si désiré petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé à l'Apothicaire, cela avait été pour trouver cinq de ses nouvelles potions guérissantes détruites parce que des imbéciles avaient oublié de renouveler sur elles le sort de refroidissement comme indiqué. La journée avait progressivement empiré à partir de ce moment-là : des livraisons en retard et des dates d'échéance déjà dépassées. Cela avait définitivement été l'une de ces journées où il vaut mieux rester chez soi.

"Harry ? Tu es là ?" appela Draco dans l'appartement apparemment vide, ne s'attendant donc pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui réponde. Généralement, Harry n'était pas là pour l'accueillir quand il rentrait. Après tout, son petit ami allait à Brighton, dans la nouvelle division d'Aurors, et rentrait la plupart du temps légèrement plus tard que Draco.

Il était sur le point d'enlever son manteau lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, une petite carte verte posée sur le réduit du couloir. Il ouvrit avec curiosité la petite note.

_10. J'aime le fait que tu rendes le silence agréable._

Levant les yeux au ciel, mais souriant en même temps face aux pitreries de son amant, il se hâta de réfléchir aux endroits où pouvaient se trouver les autres cartes. Après la dure journée qu'il avait passée, il était plus qu'impatient de recevoir une petite dose d'amour, même si Harry avait fait cela à la manière idiote des Gryffondor. Car, secrètement, il aimait cela.

Se penchant pour délacer ses chaussures, il put voir une autre petite carte verte à l'endroit où il allait les poser. '_Mon intelligent petit Gryffondor !'_ Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit alors qu'il pensait à la manière ingénieuse et délicieuse dont Harry montrait son affection. Il se plaignait toujours lorsque Harry faisait des choses de manières stupidement romantiques mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'au fond de lui il trouvait cela absolument adorable. Souriant comme un imbécile parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire semblant de ne pas apprécier cela, il lut la carte.

_9. Tu ne rends pas ce que nous avons facile, mais ça en vaut la peine._

Il trouva la prochaine note sur la table de la cuisine.

_8. J'aime le fait que tu deviennes jaloux, possessif, et que tu dises "Les Malfoys ne partagent pas, idiot !" lorsque d'autres personnes me tournent autour. Je sais que tu me vois grincer des dents lorsque tu fais ça mais cela reste incroyablement sexy quand tu montres à tout le monde que je t'appartiens._

La prochaine sur le réfrigérateur.

_7. J'aime le fait que tu essayes toujours de bien t'entendre avec les gens qui m'entourent même si en réalité tu te fiches complètement d'eux._

Sur le canapé.

_6. J'aime le fait que tu sois adorablement ébouriffé le matin et j'aime savoir être le seul que tu aies autorisé à te voir si vulnérable._

Sur la table basse.

_5. J'aime le fait que lorsque je te dis "je t'aime" ton regard change, comme si tu ne pouvais pas y croire. Ça m'incite à te le prouver à chaque fois, et ça se termine de manière…euh…poisseuse. Haha._

À côté de sa tasse de café.

_4. J'aime le fait que l'on soit capable de se hurler des obscénités à la figure et que la minute d'après on soit écroulé de rire._

Sur le poste de télévision.

_3. J'aime le fait que tu ne t'excuses pas de tes erreurs mais qu'à la place tu t'assures d'en avoir tirer quelque chose et de ne plus jamais les refaire. Bien sûr, le fait que tu sois incroyablement doux avec moi les jours suivants aide aussi._

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, pas même durant les mille ans à venir, mais ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement tandis qu'il lisait les raisons pour lesquelles Harry l'aimait. Le Gryffondor avait éparpillé ses déclarations dans tout l'appartement, chacune d'elle alignée sur la routine qu'il suivait inconsciemment chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Cela le faisait, si c'était possible, aimer encore plus cet imbécile pour avoir fait si attention à ses habitudes. Avec un sourire, il prit la carte collée sur la porte de leur chambre et lut,

_2. J'aime le fait qu'être aimé de toi soit assez pour oublier le fait d'être détesté par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as même réussi à rendre supportable le fait que quelques personnes que j'aimais m'aient tourné le dos à cause de notre couple._

Levant les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la porte s'ouvrir magiquement, il vit Harry l'attendre sur leur lit. Des bougies éclairaient la pièce et des pétales de roses étaient éparpillés sur le sol, mais Draco n'y accorda pas la moindre attention puisque ses yeux gris restèrent ancrés à ceux émeraudes qui le regardaient tendrement.

Harry sourit doucement à son amant, et murmura,

"1. J'aime le fait que dix raisons ne suffisent pas, pas plus que trente ou même cinq mille ne suffiraient. Parce que tous les jours, Draco, tu me donnes de nouvelles raisons de t'aimer."

Draco cligna des yeux pour retenir les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Il secoua la tête. "Ton imbécillité de Gryffondor devrait être interdite, Harry !" plaisanta-t-il légèrement tout en s'approchant de son amant.

Harry sourit, et cela égaya la journée de Draco. "Mais tu aimes ça," contesta-t-il alors qu'il embrassait son petit ami.

Avec un sourire, Draco répondit au baiser et murmura doucement, "Mais j'aime ça." Et il montra à Harry à quel point il aimait ça.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** ce one-shot est le premier d'un grand (enfin, j'espère !) projet. Nous avons ouvert (une amie et moi) un forum consacré à la traduction de fics étrangères (anglaises, espagnoles...), et nous recherchons des traducteurs, des bêta-readers et, bien sûr, des lecteurs :) Donc si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, allez sur homepage dans mon profil ou envoyez-moi un MP !

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !


End file.
